Cloud storage accounts allow users to store their content items in an online storage account that can be accessed from any computing device with a network connection. Users can thus upload content items such as pictures, songs, documents, etc. from a computing device to their online storage account and later access the content items from different computing devices.
While online storage accounts allow users to easily access their uploaded content items, uploading the content items themselves can be time consuming. Users often have content items stored in various folders on their computing device. For example, content items such as photographs may be stored in a photos folder associated with a photo management application installed on the computing device. Other content items such as songs, documents, etc. may be similarly situated in folders associated with an application used to manage the content items. As a result, it may be difficult for a user to locate all the content items on their computing device to upload to their online storage account as well as update their online storage account when new content items are stored or modified on their computing device.